bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hot Troll Deviation
"The Hot Troll Deviation" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 14, 2010.The Big Bang Theory - The Hot Troll Deviation (TV Episode 2010) - IMDb Summary Howard is embarrassed when a secret of why he broke up with Bernadette is revealed and Sheldon and Raj battle at work. Howard and Bernadette meet to discuss their relationship. Katee Sackhoff and George Takei guest star as Howard's love s. Extended Plot Sheldon and Raj are arguing about whether or not slow-moving particle would emit light. Sheldon thinks he's right and Raj calls him out on his arrogance. If Sheldon was a , he'd be Captain Arrogant. Sheldon prefers Dr. Arroganto. To get Raj to shut up he calls Penny over. Howard spots his old , Bernadette, and wants to play it cool and then crawls under the . That in Howard's , he is in his burgundy on ready for . In pops Katee Sackhoff in her full "Battlestar Galactica" . She greets him and then sarcastically yearns for him. (“Oh ravish me, Howard. My ache for you.”) Howard then looks over again and sees Bernadette in her ’ . Fantasy Bernadette tells Howard that he must not yet be over her, to which Katee agrees. Howard confesses his confusion, and George Takei joins the . Katee asks if he has any interest which Howard denies. Katee and George leave talking about how not to be . Howard's mother starts yelling at him ending the ’s activities. The mystery surrounding why Howard and Bernadette broke up continues. Howard merely says it was something stupid. discussed include ing in bed and ing a . Raj wants a desk in Sheldon's Office and Sheldon doesn't have the funds, even though he can afford a glow-in-the-dark . Howard suggests that Raj buy his own and Sheldon doesn't have an argument to counter it. Penny hears Sheldon knock and finds Howard at the with a recording of Sheldon. Howard asks her to talk to Bernadette to see if she'll agree to meet with him. She wants to know why he with Bernadette. She caught him playing World of Warcraft and having with Glisinda the . Howard then lays on a that gets her to immediately call Bernadette. Sheldon enters his to find Raj behind a gargantuan wooden that takes up most of the remaining room. Sheldon said that the desk was a "Brobdingnagian monstrosity" which Raj makes him continually repeat. Sheldon tells him to prepare for some escalating tit-for-tat exchanges. ("Well titted. Prepare for my upcoming tat!") Bernadette and Howard meet at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny working nearby. She brings by and and then asks for them to for them. Bernadette was still mad. Howard was going because they weren't having sex. Bernadette replied that he never made the move. Later Howard learns from Leonard that Steve Patterson, the greasy old in , was Glissinda the Troll. They also Sheldon and Raj fighting with and s in their office. At the end of a with Bernadette, they start to . Katee Sackhoff and George Takei are offering from the back seat. Katee tells him to go for it, while George says that a wants to be wooed. Howard makes the move, and Bernadette stops him. She needs to get to know him again before they . She is and tells him to be , because they'll get there. Finally, in the between Sheldon and Raj, Sheldon mixing and gas to counter Raj’s - scented s. Since the es are there is an leaving Raj a mess. Critics *The TV Critic: "I very much like seeing the show bring back a couple of the arc plots in Bernadette and Raj and Sheldon working together. It rewards fans for paying attention and adds depth to the show...As for Howard, he needs Bernadette. I'm relieved to see her back because she seemed to have been written out of the show last season and she makes him a more likable character...I do appreciate the consistency of having Katee Sackhoff back and all credit to George Takei who camped the hell out of everything they asked of him...Two good stories but neither was well told."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave this episode a C+.The Big Bang Theory: "The Hot Troll Deviation" - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference: '''The title refers to Howard's online affair with Glisinda the Troll in World of Warcraft which was also steamy or "hot". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 12.57 million people with a rating of 4.3 (adults 18-49).Thursday Finals: The Big Bang Theory, $#*!, 30 Rock, The Office, Outsourced, Grey's Anatomy, Fringe All Adjusted Up - Zap2it *This episode aired in Canada on October 14, 2010 with 2.837 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #2.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) October 11 – October 17, 2010 - BBM Canada *In England, this episode aired on November 25, 2010 with 0.978 millions total viewers.BARB via Wikipedia *In Australia, it aired on February 8, 2011 with 0.922 million viewers.Week 7 - TV Tonight Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his Green Lantern Flying X T-shirt. Trivia *The affair is said to take place under the Bridge of Souls. The Bridge of Souls is a part of the Auchenai Crypts instance in Outland and you cannot get under it in the current state of the game, you also can't have sex in game without a illicit mod. *Katee Sackhoff is the second female who plays herself on the show and the second guest star to appear twice in The Big Bang Theory after Wil Wheaton. *First appearance of Bernadette as a series regular. She was last seen in "The Einstein Approximation" (S3E14). *George Takei is the seventh person to play him/herself on the show. *In one scene, Howard can be seen wearing a belt buckle. *Raj has six siblings, with three brothers and two sisters (one being Priya). *Leonard is a quarter of an inch taller than Howard. *In the marshmallow shooter fight scene, Raj uses a Nerf Dart Tag Hyperfire (Lime Green re-release), while Sheldon uses a Marshmallow M-Forcer Shooter. *In the marshmallow shooter fight scene, on the white board at Raj side, words " !" can be seen written in a large circle. ** PWNS is the third-person singular form of a geek slang verb " " roughly meaning "conquer" or "defeat", often used to humiliate other people.. ** As is well known, Sheldon dislikes (established in S2E08 and S3E22) while likes (mentioned in multiple episodes, S2E02, S2E09 and S2E21, just name a few). ** Thus presumably it is Raj that has written these words to piss off Sheldon. *The word "Brobdingnagian" derives from the fictional place name " " in British author Jonathan Swift's novel , thus Sheldon said this word is British. In Brobdingnag all people are giants to normal humans, thus its adjective form "Brobdingnagian" is used to describe anything of colossal size. Sheldon also used a word of British English in "The Pants Alternative". *In the scene before Sheldon enters his office and see's Raj's Brobdingnagian desk, he breaks the by looking towards the audience for a moment. *Both Katee Sackhoff and George Takei wear costumes from their respective science fiction shows. Sackhoff wears (as mentioned in the episode) her from '' , while George Takei wears a costume similar to the "civvies" he wore in the sequential films and . *Only episode in which Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the main setting for the series, makes no appearance. *Leonard can not eat melon. Quotes :Raj: 'I'm telling you, if emits , then those discoveries must be wrong! :'Sheldon: 'Yes, well, if we lived in a world where slow moving Xenon produced light, then you'd be correct. Also, pigs would fly, my derriere would produce cotton candy, and the Phantom Menace would be a timeless classic. :'Raj: 'You're so arrogant! If you were a superhero, your name would be Captain Arrogant. And you know what his superpower would be? Arrogance! :'Sheldon: ''You're wrong again. If my superpower were arrogance, my name would be Doctor Arroganto.'' ---- :Sheldon: Penny, a moment. :Penny: What? :Sheldon: Nothing, I just wanted Raj to stop talking. :(Raj tries to whisper something to Howard) :Howard: (To Raj) No, no, he won, suck it up. ---- :Sheldon: 'This isn't a desk, this is a Brobdingnagian monstrosity! :'Raj: 'Is that the American idiom for "giant big-ass desk"? :'Sheldon: 'It's actually British. ---- :'Sheldon: 'Why do you even want this here? Its size is completely disproportionate to its purpose. :'Raj: 'Well seeing as its purpose was to piss you off, I'd say it's spot on. ---- :'Sheldon: Alright, I see what's going on here. This is the opening salvo to what will be a escalating series of juvenile "tit for tat" exchanges. Well titted. :Raj: Thank you. :Sheldon: Stand by for my upcoming tat! ---- :Leonard: Oh, God, what’s that smell? (Knocks on Sheldon’s door. Sheldon answers in a gas mask). Oh-ho-hop! :Sheldon: Yes? :Leonard: What are you doing in there? :Sheldon: I’m making hydrogen sulphide and ammonia gas. Just a little experiment in pest control. :Raj: It’s not gonna work, dude, I grew up in India, an entire subcontinent where cows walk in the street, and nobody has ever had a solid bowel movement. :Sheldon: Well, we’ll just see how long you can hold out. :Raj: Well, we’ll just see how your noxious gas fares against my cinnamon-apple-scented aroma therapy candles. :Leonard: Didn’t you say you’re making hydrogen sulphide gas? :Sheldon: Yes. :Leonard: Isn’t that flammable? :Sheldon: Highly. Oh, dear. (Explosion) :Raj: This is not over. ---- :Katee Sackhoff: Kiss her good night. All right, now a little tongue. :George Takei: Hold on there. We’ve only just rekindled the romance. Let’s not sully the moment with the exchange of saliva. :Katee Sackhoff: Don’t listen to him. She wants it. Tongue. Luh-luh-luh-luh-luh. See? Now make the move. :George Takei: Mm-mmm. Too soon. :Katee Sackhoff: Trust me, she’s ready. Make the move. :George Takei: No, no, no. A lady wants to be wooed, courted slowly. :Katee Sackhoff: How would you know? :George Takei: I read. Video thumb|500px|center|Howard confesses what went wrong in the relationship Gallery TheHotTrollDeviation.jpg|A little explosion in the war of Sheldon vs. Raj. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h27m04s60.png|Sheldon comes upon Raj's big ass desk. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-02h07m28s57.png|The love gurus offering Howard advice. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h58m12s93.png|The war between Sheldon and Raj. Troll5.jpg|Howard summons a vision of Katee Sackhoff to his bedroom. Troll3.jpg|Penny trying to hear what Bernadette and Howard are discussing. Troll2.jpg|George Takei shows up. Troll1.jpg|Bernadette's image analyzing his feeling for her. Trol7.jpg|Bernadette is still interested. Trol6.jpg|Howard asking Penny if Bernadette talks about him. Trol5.jpg|Kissing in the car. Trol2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship. Trol1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship. vanity 300.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #300. A16.jpg A15.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Imaginations & Speculations‏‎ Category:Pranks Category:Costumes Category:Superheroes Category:TV-14 episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:The Cheesecake Factory